endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Illusion-class Block IIB
Scrapping Titanium-hulled submarines with Magnetohydrodynamic drives? Insane. Internal Designation: Attack Submarine Classification: Submarine Displacement: 4,000 tons Number: 10 in 2054 Purpose The Illusion-class is designed to stalk and destroy any unauthorized ships in the ocean. It is designed to cruise at immense depths with an ultra-small noise signature and no magnetic signature, making it extremely stealthy. Capacity The Illusion-class doesn't carry any launched machinery or infantry that are capable of peacefully returning to the submarine. Sensors The Illusion-class has an ultra-sensitive passive SONAR array, fitted with advanced sound analysis software to effectively track and attack any object on the surface. It can then engage worthwhile targets with munitions from its six 21' torpedo tubes. Active search mode is restricted to launching short Synthetic Aperture SONAR bursts. To provide the Illusion-class with early warning against Anti-Submarine Warfare aircraft, such as helicopters, from periscope depth it can deploy a pressure-protected NIIP back-to-back X-band AESA radar, set on a 60-foot-long extendable rotating mount. Anti-Surface Weaponry AGST-9 (20) The Advanced Guided Supercapitation Torpedo-Nine “Marlin” packs in a 1000lb Blast-fragmentation warhead delivered by a dual-grain rocket motor underwater. Its pivot-capable nose cone (with SONAR array inside) provides the supercapitaion capabilities, which creates a vacuum cavity in the water while the rocket keeps pushing the torpedo forward. It uses a Magnetic Anomaly Detector to ensure that the target has been reached, although detonation can also be achieved via SONAR proximity. AASTLM-2 (10) Looking very, very similar to a fellow Marlin, the Advanced Anti-Ship Torpedo-Launched Missile-Two is the same supercapitation torpedo with a twist: when it gets within a kilometer, a gas charge fires, launching a buoy-fitted missile with a 500lb Theromaric-Thermite warhead that hustles to the target vessel. Most of the time, the ship never knows what hit it. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry SAW-3 (10) The Submarine-to-Aircraft Weapon is a buoyant weapon that leaves the torpedo tube via a compressed gas charge, then fires its hydrogen gas charges to float to the surface, where the pressure-resistant cap blows off via a compressed oxygen charge, where it flashes its teeth: fourteen SL-AAM-1 Hornets. Wired to the submarine's AESA or any Human Alliance radar, each missile is capable of taking off from the “buoy” and attacking an independent airborne target. Deadly against enemy ASW aircraft. Anti-Submarine Weaponry AGST-9 (20) The Advanced Guided Supercapitation Torpedo-Nine “Marlin” packs in a 1000lb Blast-fragmentation warhead delivered by a dual-grain rocket motor underwater. Its pivot-capable nose cone (with SONAR array inside) provides the supercapitaion capabilities, which creates a vacuum cavity in the water while the rocket keeps pushing the torpedo forward. It uses a Magnetic Anomaly Detector to ensure that the target has been reached, although detonation can also be achieved via SONAR proximity. Upgrades Weaponry ASRASW-1 Single, huge torpedoes with huge warheads don't work against large swarms of enemy micro-submarines. Which is why, immediately after AIA obtained the intel on UEC submarines got to HASF high command, they came up with a new weapon: the Advanced Short-Range Anti-Ship Weapon. Getting out of the torpedo tube via a compressed gas charge, the weapons platform is then capable of launching all of its eight AALT-52 Piranhas at eight different targets. Extremely effective against a swarm of autonomous micro-submarines. Protection Passive The Illusion-class has a Titanium pressure hull that provides it with the capability to sink to a depth of 1,000 meters and operate completely perfectly in such conditions. It also makes it impervious to Magnetic Anomaly Detectors. Unfortunately, it's hull is also the source of its sky-high cost. Self-sealing supramolecular compartments also improve its ability to deal with hull breaches. In addition the Illusion-class has sound-absorbent coating and an Acoustic Wave Neutralizer to reduce its sound signature to near null. It is also equipped with a powerful EW suite and can also launch SONAR decoys. Locomotion The Illusion-class owes its ultra-high level of stealth to its General Atomics AB3-U1B LFTR -powered Magnetohydrodynamic drive. Although it tops out at just 20 knots, the drive provides it with unprecedented levels of stealth. The reactor can deliver 750MW of power to the submarine, powering its electronics, E/O periscope, mast-mounted radar array and mainly, its propulsion system. Category:Blog posts